


Day 19 - Sleep

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukuroudani, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Bokuto Koutarou, Sleep Deprivation, Volleyball, but not actually lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: An image flashed in his head, pale skin, dulled golden eyes, and typically gelled hair pressed down against a gaunt face as the usually bright person lay, unmoving, in a hospital bed. Akaashi ducked his head, tears forming in his blue eyes at the remembrance of his cruel dreams. Finally, he approached his house, looking up to where the light still shone from his room.Another sleepless night, he thought as he unlocked the door.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Day 19 - Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



Akaashi breathed heavily, air fogging around him as he ran. The cold night air burned through his lungs as he pushed his legs to bring him home, guided by the bright moon that shone above him. It was beautiful but only one thought occupied Akaashi’s mind. A recurring dream that left him shaken and terrified when he woke up in the night. 

An image flashed in his head, pale skin, dulled golden eyes, and typically gelled hair pressed down against a gaunt face as the usually bright person lay, unmoving, in a hospital bed. Akaashi ducked his head, tears forming in his blue eyes at the remembrance of his cruel dreams. Finally, he approached his house, looking up to where the light still shone from his room. _Another sleepless night_ , he thought as he unlocked the door. 

He couldn’t help a yawn from escaping him as he walked out that same door the next morning, an energetic, healthy Bokuto standing before him with a bright grin plastered on his face. Akaashi gave his boyfriend a small smile, his heartwarming a little as he walked up to him, placing a kiss on the side of his jaw before their lips met. 

When he pulled away, Bokuto’s smile faded and he brought a hand up to Akaashi’s face to swipe a thumb under his eye, the bluish shadows still visible in the bright light of the morning. Akaashi brought a hand to cup Bokuto’s hand before gently bringing it away from his own face.

“I’m fine, Koutarou.” Bokuto hadn’t said anything but Akaashi had felt the unspoken question in his concerned eyes. The ace seemed to let it go, suddenly glowing bright and _alive_ as he turned and tugged Akaashi with him in the direction of Fukurodani Academy. Bokuto never failed to pass some of the infectious energy to him, some of the sleeplessness fading from his mind as they walked side by side.

Akaashi hadn’t told Bokuto about his nightmares and didn’t plan to, knowing it would most likely send his boyfriend into his depressive state, thinking it was his doing that caused Akaashi his insomnia. But that meant he had been coming to school more and more tired for the past week, time passing by far too quickly during the day but dragging at night.

It was even worse when Bokuto wasn’t around, when he felt as if he had no reason to be alert. Classes passed in a blur, Akaashi barely keeping his head lifted as teachers lectured. The bell chimed once more, dragging Akaashi from his half-asleep state. 

He packed up the notebooks he hadn’t touched since he had brought them out and stood, swinging his bag back over his shoulder. A long yawn escaped him before his tired eyes locked onto the doorway, finding the same set of bright eyes and spiked hair that had greeted him this morning.

“Akaashi!” A wide smile stretched over Bokuto’s face, his child-like joy spreading to Akaashi as well, lips curling up to a smile as well. He was almost always smiling with Bokuto.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” He walked up and Bokuto reached his hand out. Akaashi laced his fingers together with the third year, both of them walking towards the volleyball court. The school day was finally over but the intensity of practice was just beginning.

“Konoha-san,” the setter called as he passed to the third year. The sound of the ball hitting against the ground echoed through the room, Akaashi flinching at the sudden noise. The team was playing a four on four with Bokuto (team one) and Akaashi (team two) on opposing sides. Team one was at game point, their star player never at his best without Akaashi setting for him or quietly cheering him on. 

The next point was scored by Team two, the one after that giving Team one the victory. During the game Akaashi’s adrenaline had boosted, giving him the energy to complete the match, but as they cleaned the gym in preparations to go home, the exhaustion washed over him again. He yawned once again as he and Bokuto carried the volleyball posts into the storage room.

“Akaashi! Can you come over today? I have work to do and I can’t do it if you’re not with me.” Bokuto turned after they set the post down, looking at Akaashi with pleading eyes. Akaashi smiled gently and nodded.

The walk to Bokuto’s house was quick, the young couple taking the subway together before walking the short distance to his home. Bokuto sat down on his bed ignoring the crowded desk shoved into the corner of the room and pulled out his classwork. Akaashi did the same, setting down his backpack and pulling out the notebook he was supposed to have filled earlier that day. He sighed, looking at the blank pages, and began to write down anything he remembered from class.

They sat quietly for a while, focused on their own work. Akaashi closed his eyes momentarily but when it was time to open them again, his lids felt like lead weights. His head drooped before he suddenly straightened, slowly opening his eyes despite the fatigue weighing on him. This cycle repeated, his head would droop before he snapped his head back up. Bokuto noticed eventually and placed a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder, the setter tensing before turning to look at him with weary eyes.

Bokuto carefully took his workbook and pen from him, setting them onto the floor before doing the same with his own. “You’ve been so tired today, baby,” Bokuto spoke quietly, uncharacteristic of his usual loud demeanor and voice. Bokuto gently laid Akaashi down, both of them curled up together on his bed, Bokuto hugging him from behind.

Akaashi finally let his eyes close for good, relaxing in his boyfriend’s embrace, mind quieting in the calm of the ensured safety of Bokuto’s arms around him.

The nightmares didn’t return that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao back with the one liners ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome :)


End file.
